1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to surface mount assembly of semiconductor devices and more particularly to a method and device for converting a pick and place handler for use with devices having different packages and/or different sizes.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Pick and place handlers are widely used in surface mount technology for physically moving semiconductor devices during assembly and test. A vacuum lead is typically used to pick up a semiconductor device and hold it during transport to a new location (e.g. a circuit board or a holding fixture). However, different packages and even different sizes of a common package can require different vacuum leads.
The importance of overcoming the various deficiencies noted above is evidenced by the extensive technological development directed to the subject, as documented by the relevant patent and technical literature. The closest and apparently more relevant technical developments in the patent literature can be gleaned by considering the following patents. U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,068 (Twigg et al.) describes a pick and place handler. U.S. Pat. No. 5,966,940 (Gower et al.) shows a thermal conditioning unit that can be incorporated into a pick and place handler.